One In The Same
by Therna Blakeheart
Summary: Right after learning about the new 'Greek' world from Campe- Percy, Carter overhears a conversation involving Anubis and a strange boy named Nico that might bring these two worlds clashing together. (Son of Sobek spoilers. Pre-HoO.)
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for SoS

C

A

R

T

E

R

I was still shaken up after the encounter with campe- Percy, and I guess when I made it back to Brooklyn House it showed.

To put it short, I was swarmed.

"What's wrong wrong Carter?"

"What in the Underworld happened to you?"

"Did ya' kill anything?"

Still slightly exhausted, I brushed past the initiates and staggered up to my bedroom, collapsed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

Only to be dragged into a dream

_I opened my eyes only to find myself in my ba form and descending quickly. Confused, I went along with it, ignoring the dread filling in the bottom of my stomach._

_When I finally stopped, I was in a throne room of sorts, completely black and with a throne seemingly made of bones in the center and a strangely out of place flowery one next to it._

_The thing that got my attention the most was Anubis, looking as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, standing in front of the huge figure in the throne. A god._

_"Nico," The god growled. "I understand you have… Other priorities, but when I tell you to do something, you do it!"*_

_Anubis's figure began to flicker, leaving in its place a boy who was identical in everyway to him, only younger._

_"Father."_

_'What?', my mind screamed, only to be shushed as 'Nico' continued._

_"I believe it was you who arranged for… him to, to possess me!"_

_'How is this boy's father a god? Is he a god? Is he like me and Sadie?' A million thoughts seemed to be rushing through my head at a time, only stopping when the god said his next words._

_"I do admit, it was desperate attempt to stop the feud between the Egyptians and Greeks, but it was our last chance."_

_Now only one thought rang through my head, 'He betrayed us.'_

Suddenly I was awake in my bed, angry and almost scared of what I had just seen.

How much of this has been affected by them?

I felt so stupid and did the only thing I could think to do.

"NICO!"

As I suspected, Anubis came running through the door in a second.

"Carter? Is anything wrong?" The god of funerals was fidgeting where he was standing, as if he really had no choice in being here.

"Drop the front." I snapped. "I need to talk to Nico, not you."

Anubis coughed awkwardly. "I don't kno-" Seeing my glare, he stopped and gulped before nodding.

A black mist surrounded the god, enveloping him and preventing me from seeing anything. All I really know was that once it was gone, the boy from my dream was standing where Anubis was.

"Hey." The boy looked slightly confused, as if he had no idea how he got there. "I never thought I would ever get to meet you, fellow son of the Underworld. Seeing as I'm here, you probably know this, but I'm Nico." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I ignored it, allowing him to shrug and put his hand back in the pocket of his too-big leather jacket.

"Who are you?"

At this the boy let out a string of curses in what sounded like Greek and Egyptian.

Blowing out a puff of air he replied. "I thought since I was here you would know." Dropping to a whisper that I just barely caught he said, "Always leaving the hard part to me, thanks Anubis."

Getting angrier by the second I growled, "Explain."

Sighing Nico sat on my bed. "This will take a while."

"I have the time."

"Well, then it all started long, long ago, in an Italy far, far away."

I almost smiled at the boy's attempt at humor. Then I realized who he was and what he was doing.

{A/N I will be adjusting his birthday and stuff.}

"It was the year 1931 and the 16th of May. A boy was just born of Maria Di Angelo and Hades." I was taken aback at this.

"You mean, you're th-"

Nico interrupted my question. "Yea, I'm the son of a god. Amazing to Egyptians, not so much to Greeks."

"You're telling me-"

"That unless they're a god, all 'Greeks' you meet are children of said gods. Got it? Good. Can I continue?"

"How was that you? You can't be any older than 13!" More like 12, was what was what I was thinking, but if he was anything like Sadie, I wouldn't dare say that.

The boy smiled sadly. "All will be explained in due time. Now can I go on?"

I had just barely nodded when the son of Hades began talking once more.

"The boy's name was Nico Di Angelo. Little did anyone know, he would live a horrible life. Well more to the point, long before this boy's birth it had been decided that in order to settle a seemingly endless feud between the Egyptian and Greek gods that the next born son of Hades would have the spirit of Anubis sealed inside him."

Noticing my confused look, Nico answered my unasked question. "Don't ask how, I don't know. All I know is that it effectively gave me MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder, that being one of the reasons we moved to the U.S, to get closer to dad so he could maybe solve my 'problem' (_Mamma_ didn't know that Anubis was living inside me), well, that and tensions in Europe were so thick at the time it felt like you could cut them with safety scissors."

"Long story short, me and Anubis got stuck in a hotel where time doesn't pass and when we got pulled out, puff, it's the 21st century! That is about when Anubis found you gu-" Nico stood abruptly, walked over to the door and yanked it open, allowing Sadie to come tumbling in from her position of listening in.

I immediately stood up and for once me and Nico thought alike.

"How much did you hear?"

* He is telling Nico to go to the Roman camp. There that tell's you that this is in between the series and (Obviously) after Son of Sobek.

Hey guy's!

I got this prompt from Zia (Link in the comments) and this was the result.

Um… regarding pairings… I shall keep this as cannon as possible! How, you shall see.

The super amazing and fantabulus over was created by FanOfTheWrittenWord! The pic to the side was another one created by the amazing and talented Think_inspiration!

I shall as a question at the end of each with a special guest judge each time (In order to become one just ask in the comments. It is first come first serve).

This time it is with my friend Shortstuff920007, take it away Em.

Shortstuff920007: I will thanks! Well first of all, Freedom77 does not own any of RR's books and the question is

What two demigods went to the school with Sadie?

1182 words, 6020 characters, 4 pages on Google Docs.


	2. Chapter 2

(For the sake of the story, Walt was possessed by Another god, IDK which. Tell me your choice in the comments.)

S

A

D  
I  
E

To put it plainly, I was_ bloody angry_. I just found out my boyfriend was half some kid I don't know with a weird family and a past more traumatizing than Bes in his speedo

I was fuming about this situation when the door I was leaning against opened up, causing me to give the floor a big hug.

I knew his voice didn't change because of my hearing him change, but I didn't expect him to look different. Yea, he only looked a few years younger and maybe a little more tan, like he was, I don't know, Italian.

"How much did you hear?" Anu- no, _Nico_ demanded.

I stood up, attempting to hide my anger, and according to the look on Carter's face, was failing at it. "Oh, only the parts about how my boyfriend has a sort of MPD and his other _personality_ is friggen GREEK!" By the end of my rant, I was yelling at the younger boy.

The boy, to my surprize, was completely unaffected. He turned to Carter and began speaking with him as if nothing had happened.

"Well, I am going to, well, go back to camp, and well, let you sort this out." Nico looked like he was about to leave when Carter and I grabbed each of his arms.

"Do the Greeks know?" Was Carter's question, and Nico's reaction was one of a kind.

His eyes seemed to turn black. "No, and they must _never_ know. Do. You. Understand?" I swore I saw Carter shiver before replying with a nod.

"Why you? Why Anubis?" Was all I managed to spout out under the glare.

The demigod's look turned thoughtful. "We were the only ones who were 'compatible' with each other at the time." Once more, his face turned hard. "I'm sure they would choose Perfect Percy or Annabeth to do it if they had the choice now." With that the boy seemed to fade into the shadows leaving me and Carter alone with our thoughts.

C

H

I

R

O

N

{Weren't expecting that, were ya?}

I was pacing on the porch of the big house when the son of Hades arrived.

"Nico! We have been searching for you for days!" Confused by the attention the boy froze.

"W-why?" Taken aback by his uncharistic stutter, I hesitated before answering.

"Percy has discovered another… How to put this… World of gods." I swore I saw a small smirk on Nico's face before being replace by a look of surprize.

"What? Just when I thought I had gotten used to the Greeks." Chuckling nervously the boy was obviously lying.

"Nico, do you know something." Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Children of Hades always did seem to live on the edges of the world of the Greeks…

As expected the boy scoffed. "Of course not! Why would you think so?" I immediately noticed how defencive he got. I reached out and touched his shoulder. I did not expect him to scream and collapse, muttering "No, not now. Not now."

Honestly scared I yelled for help. "Help! Percy! Grover! Anyone!? Nico needs help!" I didn't dare to touch the child once more, afraid it would only make it worse. All I could do was wait for help to come.

And come it did. Within the minute Percy and Annabeth burst into the room, immediately they noticed the younger boy on the floor and bent down to help him.

Before I could warn them Percy had already touched Nico's forehead to see if he had a fever. Nico immediately sat straight up. No. This wasn't Nico. He looked older, more, more… My eyes widened with the realization.

"Percy, Annabeth, take a step back." Looking confused, the two did as they were told, all the while, keeping their eyes on the son of Hades.

"Chiron what's goi-" Annabeth was interrupted by a moan coming from Nico.

"Gods, Nico, what do you do when you have the body? Wrestle a griffin?" The imposter muttered, apparently not noticing us. Then he looked up at us. "Damn it."

The man stood up. "Hello! I am not aloud to explain what is going on right now, so I am just going to leave, K?" He started to walk towards the door, only to find Percy blocking his way.

"What did you do to Nico?" The stranger's gaze lit up mischievously when he saw who it was.

"Hey your Percy Jackson, right?" Percy nodded hesitantly. The man looked him up and down. "Hm, boy have I heard a _lot_ about you! Hey did you know-" He then grabbed his head groaning and muttered softly to himself, "Fine, fine. I won't tell him yet." He paused, nodded to himself and rose to his full height. "I have to go." Then the shadows began to reach towards the stranger-in-Nico's-body.

I cursed to myself silently, stuck between wanting to stop the boy from leaving, and not risking it because of my duties here.

Annabeth must have realized what was happening also and a second before it took place and reached out and grabbed Nico's black jacket, being dragged along for the ride.

A

N

N

A  
B  
E  
T  
H

I don't know what influenced me to, very impulsively I must say, reach out and grab Nico's, or whoever this was, shirt. Maybe it was that Seaweed Brain started to rub off on me, or that it was just the smartest choice, either way I was being dragged through maybe millions of shadows per second by a boy who may or may not be my ally.

I am so screwed.

Then just as fast as it started it ended. The both of us tumbled onto the ground. I looked over at my ride, he looked like he was perfectly fine, not nearly as drained as he should be. _Nothing about that boy is as it should be is it_, I thought to myself.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of a loud obnoxious voice. "I SMELL DEMIGOD. COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" I hate to say that I froze up. Cyclops.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Suddenly I saw the horrible creature. Twice the size of Tyson he was staring right at me, reaching for me with his huge, grubby hands.

My reflexes took over my body. Drawing my dagger as fast as lighting, I stabbed it into the giant's thumb, pulling it out just as fast it went in.

"AHGH!" Was what the monster cried. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Raising his hand for the strike, he brought it down faster than I could ever hope to avoid. It turns out I didn't need to.

Nico had dived and pushed me out of the way, taking the brunt of the force himself.

"NICO!" I screamed. Getting up and running to him, I just barely heard him breathe out his next words. "Grab on."

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

Hi.

This was fun to write.

That is all I have to say.

(PS~ Congratulations to Architech_of_Olympus for answering the question right! The answer was Lacy and Drew, the daughters of Aphrodite!)

Take it away Think_inspiration:

Think_inspiration: Um, GIYF!

With those wise words of wisdom, we leave you with the question of the chapter:

What character in the Red Pyramid graphic novel iis spotted whereing a CHB T-shirt?

[1,218 words, 6,366 characters, 4 pages on google docs]


	3. Chapter 3

A

N

N

A

B

E

T

H

I didn't really know what to expect when I grabbed Nico's arm, maybe to be taken to the Underworld, or to some other safe haven he had discovered.

All I know was that I definitely didn't expect to find myself in some sort of dining room, on the table with the son of Hades in my arms, surrounded by kids who looked half my age( With a few exceptions).

Everyone froze for a moment, reacting, right before the room exploded with noise.

"Who's that?"

"Why are they on our table?"

"Why is she holding Anubis?"

"Is Anubis OK?"

I have to admit, I got scared when they said the name 'Anubis.' It was Egyption, that of a god. Egyptians and Greeks don't mix well to say the least, so why were these kids calling Nico by that name.

"Anu-Nico?" I flipped my head in the direction of where that voice came from. An African American boy of about 14 or 15 stood there, a look of courage and slight confusion on his face.

"I am Annabeth Chase, I take it you know Nico?" After receiving a quick nod I continued. "Well, he needs medical attention now." With those words I was guided out of the training room down several hallways, catching a glance of what looked like Brooklyn out of the window, and led into what looked like an infirmary.

When Nico was situated in a bed by a girl who looked the same age as the other boy, whose name, I learned, was Carter, I began with the questions.

"Where am I?"

"Brooklyn."

"Who are you?"

"Carter Kane."

"What are you?"

"A human 15 year old boy."

"Why did Nico come here?"

The boy hesitated before straightening his back and answering my confidently. "Because this where he feels at home, with us."

I furrowed my brow at this. Why did he feel home here? Away from his family. With these strangers.

"Who are you to Nico?"

This was met without any wait. "I am nothing to Nico."

At the sound of his name, the son of Hades jerked up in bed, awake. After being calmed down by the girl nursing him he looked over at me and Carter talking.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap. Why now… God? Why now?"

C

A

R

T

E

R

I walked over to Nico and grabbed his hand, bringing him out of his rant.

"Who is she to you?"

The boy visibly gulped. "She's Percy's girlfriend. A daughter of Athena." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth's eyes narrow, obviously suspicious of how easily Nico spoke to me.

"Why are you back so soon?" I glanced at his other arm, seeing the bandages around it. "And so hurt?"

"I was avoiding the other Greeks because the began to suspect something and began to shadow travel away when Annabeth grabbed onto me. It threw me off and landed us in the middle of a monster attack. I got hurt and panicked and traveled here. I'll take Annabeth back and leave now." Nico began climbing out of the bed and onto his feet, cringing horribly while doing so.

"Anubis or whoever you are, if you dare get out of that bed, I swear to Osiris's throne, you will never leave this room." Jaz's voice alone pushed the Italian back into the bed, herself never needing to look up from the initiate she was tending (Hit with a rebounding cheese curse).

That was the last straw for Annabeth.

"Whose this Anubis? They seem to call you that, Nico."

I swore I saw Nico cringe at the tone of her voice, but it was too quick to be sure.

"Please, Annabeth. Don't pry. It'll only end badly for the all of us."

The daughter of Athena huffed, taking a step closer to Nico. "Why should I stop? You just told this stranger that were demigods. How do I know you aren't planning against us. Hades knows you did last time."

Even I knew at that point Annabeth had crossed the line, but it was too late. With a flash of a hurt look and a snarl directed towards the girl, the exhausted boy disappeared into the shadows again.

I turned on my heel and glared at Annabeth. "You had to do that, right? It wasn't just because you felt like it? Because to me, it seemed completely unnecessary to mention that."

Annabeth stood proud and unfazed. "It's true. He imprisoned Percy in the Underworld right before the battle of Manhattan. How do I know he's not planning something like that again with me?"

"Because, from what I know about Nico, which seems to be more than you, he would never do that again. Especially to us."

"Really? What makes you so special?"

A new voice interrupted, answering for me. "We took Nico in when you shunned him. You have to give us some credit, Annabeth."

Sadie was standing in the doorway, staring Annabeth down.

"I don't know what you did to him, but I take he's not the same kid he was when you first met him." I was shocked that Sadie said this but not tos shocked to agree with her.

"Yes. We may only know Nico as the host of Anubis, but he deserves a better life than the one your giv-" But before I could finish my sentence, the room exploded.

"Annabeth? Nico? Are you guy's in there?"

Oh, great. The return of Camper Boy.

There, new chapter.

Sorry about making Annabeth kinda awful, but I imagine if she is placed in a situation where she has no clue what's going on, she'll get _a little_... Snarky.

Sorry that it's painfully short. I just have a ton of homework and wrote this at 10pm

School sucks. That is all.

Question:

What is the name of the next PJO and KC crossover book?


End file.
